


The year was 2287

by Supernaturalaholic12



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Cult, F/F, F/M, M/M, actual realistic stimpacks, children of atom are a cult, daniel has trauma tm, daniel was in a cult, femur on femur action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalaholic12/pseuds/Supernaturalaholic12
Summary: Nuclear fire has claimed America. Those who survived did so through nuclear Vaults built pre-war. Now, the remnants of society have spread across the once glorious United States of America…





	1. Femur on Femur Action, plus a side of Death

“Ow, Atom, damn it!” Daniel swore, clutching his aching foot. He’d dropped his damn Infiltrator assault rifle! Directly on his foot!

Daniel was so preoccupied with his hurt foot, he didn’t notice his Brahmin - his two-headed, irradiated pack-animal called Alexei - fall on her knees. When he - finally - got over his foot (which would only get a nasty bruise, don’t worry), he turned to the Brahmin to tell her off for lying down, they had a deadline! (By deadline, he meant ‘we’re in a wasteland alone.’) The words caught in his throat, however, as he saw the red liquid trickling down from a hole in her leg.

The Infiltrator had gone off when Daniel had dropped it, the shot unheard due to the suppressor at the end of it’s muzzle. Evidently, the bullet had found a new home. In Alexei’s leg.

“Oh… girl…” Daniel muttered, kneeling next to her with tears in his eyes. Alexei, depressingly, had been Daniel’s only constant for a while now. Since he was eight years old, Alexei had become his family. And now she was going to die, ‘cause Daniel had used his last Stimpack - an ‘insta-heal’ liquid in a syringe - that morning. And the few bandages he had left (which Alexei was carrying, ironically enough) were nowhere near good enough to treat a bullet to the leg. They had some (dirty) bandages, some alcohol (which wasn’t for wounds but was used for it anyway), and some pins to keep the bandages together. Even if they could get the bullet out, it would take weeks for Alexei to heal up enough to continue. They’d never last that long, not with the Cazadores up in the nearby hills. He’d have to go on without her.

Daniel sighed, pulling a knife out of his belt. Alexei saw the blade and whined, having never liked knives. She probably knew what was going to happen. She’d understand, right? She knew she couldn’t get back up. She knew he didn’t have a choice. Right?

Daniel closed his eyes, pressing the sharp of the blade against one of her two throats and, as a lump grew in his own, singular, throat, sliced down. Alexei let out a moo-ing scream from her second throat, before Daniel had the chance to cut that one, too.

He sat back. With Alexei now dead - her blood already covering his feet and hand - Daniel was alone. For the first time since he was eight years old, for the first time in twelve years, Daniel was well and truly alone. It hurt to think about.

Shaking his head, knowing he had to get over it and keep moving, Daniel stood up. He got to work on gathering as much stuff from Alexei - Alexei’s corpse - as possible. Obviously, he didn’t get much (Alexei was massive, for Atom’s sake), but he got enough. An extra revolver, .44 Magnum, another knife, enough .44 and 5.56mm rounds to last him until Rivet City, enough food to last to the next settlement (hopefully), three water bottles (purified), and his first aid kit. It was a stuff and a stretch, but everything fit in his bag and belt. Daniel set off without even a second glance to the body of his friend.

\- - - - - - - -

It had been a few days, a week, maybe two. Daniel had reached the dilapidated ruins of Washington D.C., and he was glad for the scenery change. Slightly. While the open wastes he’d been travelling had been barren, dry, and infested with the insectoid Cazadors, the city was little more than rubble and Super Mutants. (Super Mutants being giant, green idiotic men who thought little past killing and eating. Not their own kind, though. The honour of being eaten was reserved for their non-mutated brothers and sisters.) The last day or so was reserved solely for climbing over the rubble of buildings, avoiding Super Mutants, and trying not to run into Brotherhood of Steel members. 

The Brotherhood were a collection of men, women, and whatever else fancies the person, who were (originally) dedicated to the preservation of the pre-war world. Now, however, they mostly try to keep the Wasteland safe of Super Mutants and their like (other mutant dangers) and keep dangerous technology out of the wrong people’s hands. Only problem was, they thought anyone but themselves were the wrong people.

So, it was especially annoying (and mind-numbingly terrifying, but Daniel won’t admit that) when he found himself unwittingly cornered by a particularly large, and very particularly stupid, Super Mutant.

“Food?” The green giant said, lifting their bludgeon a small bit. Clearly ready to fight.  
“Oh, no, nope. No food here, Mr. Super Mutant sir.” Daniel said quickly, stumbling back and tripping over a small pile of rubble. He scraped his hands!

That made the mutant angry, and, with a near-deafening roar, they raised their bone - was that a femur? - club and brought it down with surprising speed. Daniel had scuttered back when he saw the club raising, and so the bludgeon only hit his leg. It hit his leg really hard, though. He let out a loud, high-pitched, scream as the bone in his lower leg seemed to shatter like glass. The pain engulfed all of his thoughts - well, apart from the get away you’re in danger mantra running through his mind. Daniel kept moving backwards using his other leg, which only served to make the Mutant angry.

As they let out another roar, as a second voice came from behind the mass of green.

“Hey, big and ugly! Over here!”

The Mutant, confused, turned around only to meet a gun to their face. They barely managed to get a “Food?” out before a bullet was shot through their skull.

Daniel, now bleeding out and, however much he’ll deny later, sobbing into his arm, seemed to lose all the tension in his body as he saw the (blurry) green mass fall to the ground. As it fell, it gave momentary view to a suit of Power Armour running towards Daniel, before he blacked out.


	2. A bit of Flirting, a bit of Pain, and absolutely No Food

Clank. Clank.

Daniel groaned, pain erupting in his head as he drifted towards consciousness. How long had he been out? Had the Power Armour guy left him there? Was that burnt iguana he could smell?

“Hey, you awake?” A voice said, to Daniel’s left. Or was it right? He groaned in response.

“I’ll take that as a maybe, then.” Suddenly, there were hands on his shoulders, pushing him up into a sitting position, leaning against a big bit of rubble. “I cooked some food, so I hope you’re hungry.”

Daniel had to let out a laugh at that - although it sounded like a cough. Whatever was being cooked was well and truly _burned. _ As in, _ this tastes like charcoal _ ** _burnt_**. He struggled to open his eyes, both due to how tired he was and the light. It looked to be around twilight, but there was a semi-large fire right in front of him. His leg was propped up near the fire, with bandages going from his mid-thigh to the tips of his toes. (Had the person cooking cut his pants?)

Whomever it was who was cooking had their back turned to Daniel, taking what could only be assumed to be a burn victim iguana from atop the fire. The small lizard was on a stick and, surprisingly, whole. Usually, iguana on a stick came in little lumps which, for one reason or another, tasted slightly, but noticeably, different from whole iguana. According to a junkie from Megaton, it was human meat on the non-whole iguana on a stick. Then again, the guy was high on Atom knows what.

Daniel, through half-closed lids, watched the person separate the whole iguana into two bowls, one for them and one for Daniel. They turned around to give Daniel his bowl and either Daniel was delirious from the pain and whatever chems he was on, or the man in front of him was an angel.

The man had dirty blond hair - as in, it had actual dirt in it - as well as eyes that, although Daniel couldn’t make out the colour, seemed to glow with the fire behind his back. His face looked like it was sculpted by Atom himself, as if Atom ever did choose what people looked like.

Daniel cleared his throat, he’d been staring! He took the bowl he was being offered and had to put it on his lap, as his hand immediately started shaking like an engine.

“Someone’s a bit shaky, huh?” The man asked, with a short laugh, sitting a bit to Daniel’s left. He had his Power Armour, minus the helmet, and although Daniel had never worn Power Armour it looked uncomfortable.

Daniel didn’t answer, looking in disdain at the iguana husk in his lap. He realised he hadn’t responded to anything the man had said and shrugged.

“Look, I never said I was any good at cooking. Especially not on the ground. But you needed some food and _ this _ is the best I can do.” The man said, sheepishly. He gestured to the ‘food’ when he emphasised _ this _and gave Daniel an apologetic smile.

Daniel shook his head, tried to speak, and coughed. Atom, his throat hurt. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Sorry.”

The man looked confused, biting down unflinchingly into the iguana. “What for?” He asked, a mouthful of iguana in between his words and Daniel.

Daniel shrugged. “You’ve gone out of your way,” he coughed, “to help me, and all I’m doing is judging your food.” He grabbed the iguana, biting into it hesitantly. Burnt through.

The man let out a laugh, either at the apology or Daniel’s disgusted face, Atom knew. “Don’t sweat it. Just eat. Who are you, anyway?”

Daniel, hungrier than he thought, had eaten a good chunk of lizard meat. “Daniel. From New California.”

The man whistled. “You’re a bit far from home, aren’t you?”

Daniel just shrugged. “I’ve introduced myself, now it’s your turn.”

“Oh, right, yeah. Kody Torres, Junior Paladin in the Brotherhood of Steel.” He looked proud of himself, straightening his back as he said it.

Daniel, on the other hand, froze. _ Brotherhood of Steel? _ He’d been saved by _ the Brotherhood of Steel? _ He _ hated _the Brotherhood! They were all pretentious, self-centred, and didn’t care about the everyday man! They took food from farmers who were living harvest to harvest! They thought everything they did was justified! 

“You okay? Or did you somehow succumb to your wounds?” Kody chuckled, looking mildly concerned.

Daniel blinked, clearing his throat. “Yeah, yeah.” He looked down at his food. “I’m good.”

“Was it something I said?” Kody asked, seeming slightly insecure. They were getting along and suddenly Daniel started acting weird.

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m good.” Daniel smiled, strained, and took another bite of his iguana. There wasn’t much left of it, and Kody had finished his already. “Y’know, I think you burned all the food out of this lizard."

Kody laughed, only slightly offended. “Hey! If you think you can do better, _ you _ cook!”

Daniel smiled, a bit more naturally. “Well, I would, if I could stand.”

Kody shook his head slightly, dropping his empty plate on the ground. “Talking about your leg, I gave you a few Stimpacks, and I had a look at it. It looks like a multiple fracture- break. With any luck, you’ll be able to move in a few days.”

“Isn’t the area infested, though? Is staying here alone safe?”

Kody smiled at that. “You aren’t going to be alone, it’s a Paladin’s duty to protect civilians.”

Daniel had gotten excited at him being with Kody for the next few days, but then sank at the mention of the BoS. Was Kody only there for duty? Would he have moved on if he’d also been a ‘civilian’?

“Hey, don’t look so sad! Am I that bad company?” Kody joked.

Daniel laughed. “Nah, I just need to get to Rivet City. It’s kinda important.”

“Well, I always hate to be the bearer of bad news but if you try walking before that leg’s healed enough, you won’t be able to walk again.” Kody smiled apologetically.

“Atom damn it.” Daniel swore.

Kody raised his eyebrows. “You really need to get to Rivet City, huh?”

“Rivet City is Child of Atom free. The Children of Atom kinda hate my ass.”

“Why?” Kody was _ really _ nosey.

“Sorry, you have to get to level 5 of friendship to unlock my Tragic Backstory™.” Daniel smiled apologetically.

Kody laughed. “That’s how it is, huh?”

“Yup.”

“And how can I level up, then?” Kody leaned forward slightly, resting his head on his fist, which was resting on his knee.

“Get me to Rivet City?”

Kody looked apologetic. “Sorry, no can do. Full offence, you’re more of a liability on the move.”

“I’m offended!”

“Good!”

Daniel laughed. Then sighed. “So, we’re stuck here for a few days?”

“Well, I’m stranded and you can’t walk, so, yeah.” Kody shrugged. He sat forward suddenly, picking up his plate and grabbing Daniel’s from his hands. “Anyway, it’s late. You need to sleep to heal.”

“And if I don’t wanna sleep?” Daniel asked, somewhat playfully.

Kody laughed, throwing some water from his waterskin onto the fire, engulfing the make-shift camp in darkness, leaving the area illuminated only by the stars (which weren’t very bright, by the way). “Doctors orders, Danny.”

“Danny, huh?”


	4. A lot of Travelling, a bit of Infection, and Finally Reaching Rivet City

It’d been a little over a week since Kody had saved Daniel from a very untimely demise, and they had. Not. Moved. Kody had been up and about most days, leaving the camp for hours at a time (not going far enough that he couldn’t hear any danger, though) getting food and supplies they needed. While he’d been doing all this, Daniel had been sitting. In the same place. Yeah, he’d gotten up once or twice, but never for more than five or ten minutes.

Despite that, Kody seemed to think they were ready to move. As much as Daniel disagreed, he couldn’t wait to get to Rivet City, even if it meant being in a world of pain when he got there. Rivet City meant safety, and safety meant living. Even if the cost of living was having to have Kody nearly carry him part of the way, Daniel supposed he could maybe deal with it. I guess.

And so they set off, Daniel in a makeshift cast and mostly relying on Kody for anything other than flat ground with a handrail. (That is to say, it was a miracle Kody was as strong as he was, otherwise they’d have to leave a lot of their stuff behind. It was also a miracle (junior) paladin meant power armour.)

Considering they had been stranded in Chevy Chase, it would take roughly three or four days to Rivet City if they were lucky. Lucky meaning at least five hours of walking a day, considering Daniel’s full speed. Lucky meaning Kody had to stay at a constant speed, carrying the majority of their supplies and Daniel. Lucky also meaning that they don’t run into any trouble on the way.

“Ugh.” Daniel groaned, falling to the floor, against a wall, for the third time that day. It wasn’t even midday! “It’s too faar.” He whined, looking up at Kody with a literal whine.

“You’re the one who wanted to get to Rivet City so quickly. Plus, you’re barely supporting your own weight!” Kody’s tone was playful, but it was obvious he was tired. Of walking or of Daniel complaining, only Atom knew.

“Could we pleaaase take a break?” Daniel begged. He’d asked the last two times he’d stopped today, and the three times he’d stopped yesterday. At this point, Kody’s answer wasn’t going to change, purely out of spite.

“No.” His tone wasn’t as playful anymore. “You know why we have to keep moving.”

Daniel sighed, reciting it silently in his head. If we stop for too long, we become an easy target. If we stop for too long, our food runs out quicker. If we stop for too long, we won’t get to Rivet City for over a week. “Yeah.” He said, aloud. Daniel hoisted himself to his feet, holding onto the wall he’d collapsed against as support.

Kody gave him a small smile. He understood why Daniel wanted to stop, it wasn’t like he wasn’t in pain too. His legs hurt, his arms hurt, his back hurt, in general he was just hurt. But, he didn’t have an injured leg, nor did he lack the military training he gained from the Brotherhood. With the Brotherhood, if you felt tired you didn’t show it. If you felt pain, you didn’t show it.

Kody wrapped his arm under Daniel’s, holding the other boy up. Daniel brought his arm around Kody’s shoulders, resting on his good leg.

\- - - - - -

It had been a week, a bit more, since they’d set off. The estimated maximum of four days had extended to eight. On the fourth day, Kody had needed a rest from supporting Daniel and all their supplies. He’d insisted he didn’t need a break, that he’d done worse, but Daniel could tell he was exhausted and refused to move.

It’d been a good idea, too, because Kody had slept the entire day. He’d woken to Daniel cooking food (that you could actually taste) and then slept like a log for the night. Daniel had everything packed by the time Kody awoke the next day (how he’d done that without standing, only Atom knew), and they’d set off an hour or so before midday.

Now, three days later, they were getting ‘closer and closer’ every minute, according to Kody. They’d been following the river for a day and a half, and apparently Rivet City was on that river. 

Daniel had his eyes closed, focused on each step as the sun burned down on them. They hadn’t had much time to stop for water, nor much water to stop for. Kody suddenly stopped, letting out a sigh of relief while simultaneously letting out a (rather loud) whoop. Daniel was snapped out of his reverie, looking up at Kody in confusion. The latter, grinning, pointed further down their path and, after looking at it for a solid ten seconds (the sun was right behind it!) Daniel realised what it was: an aircraft carrier banked on the river. Rivet City.

Daniel was at a loss for words. It had been weeks. He’d been walking for weeks and finally he’d made it. Safety.

The two boys - because they were boys, really, Kody was the oldest and he was only nineteen - seemed to have brand new energy, walking as fast as they could (a little faster than walking distance, Daniel was in so much pain) towards the bridge to the City. It took them a half hour to get to the bridge, at which point Daniel promptly collapsed on the ground.

He was barely conscious, eyes half-lidded and unseeing as he gasped irregularly. Kody dropped to his knees, unceremoniously putting their supplies down as he moved Daniel onto his back.

“Help!” He yelled, hoping the guards across the bridge could hear him. They were obviously watching, two of them had their guns pointed right at them. Kody went for Daniel’s leg, checking for bleeds and bruises. He pulled Daniel’s trouser leg up, and paled. The skin was a deep purple, and spread from his ankle to above his knee. Kody pressed lightly, the skin was firm to the touch. Daniel was bleeding internally, and severely. He yelled again.

A moment, it felt like an hour, later Kody heard feet slamming against the bridge in a run. It sounded like four people, but he couldn’t be sure. In a daze, one of the guards pushed Kody back. They crowded around Daniel, who was completely unconscious at this point, seemingly agreeing on something before two of them picked Daniel up (one at the head, one at the feet) and started back across the bridge.

Kody got up to follow, but one of the remaining guards stopped him.

“What the hell?!” He demanded, pointing towards where Daniel had disappeared. “That’s my friend!”

The guard gave him a sympathetic look (or Kody thought he did, the guard was wearing a helmet). “Sorry, but we need to ask you a few questions before you can enter. Protocol.”

As much as Kody hated to admit it, he understood that. He sighed, jaw locked, and made a motion to continue.

“First, what is your business in Rivet City?” That was simple, tell the Brotherhood where he was. But he couldn’t say that, the Brotherhood and Rivet City weren’t on the best of terms.

“Just passing through. My friend there was looking for someone.” Kody said. Not technically a lie.

The guard hummed. They flicked the security back onto their gun. “Any affiliation to the following: Brotherhood of Steel, Railroad, Institute, New Californian Republic, or Caesar’s Legion?” They were eyeing Kody’s power armour when they asked that.

“Left the Brotherhood a few years ago, but that’s about it. Didn’t even get through initiation.” Another white lie, although he was telling the truth about the other factions. He hadn’t even heard of the Railroad or the Institute. “Can I see my friend now?”

“Who’s your friend looking for?” The other guard spoke up. He didn’t have a helmet on.

Kody shrugged. “Wouldn’t tell me. Something about a relative.”

The guard looked at him suspiciously. Or at least the first one did, the second one was looking at his cargo. “Okay.” The first said, much to the surprise of the second. He looked like he was going to protest, but then they said “Pick up your stuff. We’ll take you to the med office to see your friend.”

Kody gathered his ‘stuff’ faster than he ever had before. In under a minute, the three were halfway across the bridge.


End file.
